Getting Over Sonny Munroe
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: "I'm telling you, it's impossible." Follow Chad as he tries to rid himself of the worst thing ever...A CRUSH! Like he'll succeed. Yeah, right! Multi-Chapter. Channy, of course.
1. Prologue

**This is going to be a multi-chapter to make up for You'd Be Surprised going POOF!**

**Well it didn't poof.**

**It's on hold.**

**But anyway!**

**FYI, this isn't a Channy break-up story. Where like Sonny and Chad break up and Chad's trying to get over her.**

**No.**

**It's a Chads-got-a-problem-with-having-a-crush-on-Sonny-and-tries-to-get-over-it.**

**Will he?**

**Probably not.**

**Read and find out.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Chad's POV...FYI again, this is THE FIRST TIME I'VE EVER DONE CHAD'S POV! Woo.**

* * *

So I have a problem.

I need to get rid of it.

It's almost like a disease.

I have a _crush _on Sonny Munroe.

Crazy, right?

Normally girls fall for me, not THE OTHER WAY AROUND!

So I need to terminate this crush.

And squash it like a bug...well, I don't squash bugs, but you get the idea.

Bugs are gross.

Back on topic!

I'm going to start Operation: Getting Over Sonny Munroe.

It will work.

And I _will_ be successful.

* * *

**This is the prologue. I'm uploading this, and chapter one, at the same time.**

**His 'Operation' is going to have..don't know how many steps.**

**But one chapter for each step.**

**Kk, laters.**

**OH! And no matter what anyone says, i'm continuing this.**

**THAT'S RIGHT, I'VE MASTERED THE BIRD SCENE, SUCKAH!**

**-cough- Victorious -cough-.**

**-Abbie**


	2. Day One: Set Her Up With Someone Else

**As promised in the prologue, chapter one.**

**BE GREATFUL.**

**;D**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

**Chad's POV.**

_Day One - Set Sonny Up With Someone Else_

You're probably wondering how this step helps me?

Well maybe if I see Sonny with someone else, I'll know she's taken and won't like her anymore.

It'll work.

Trust me.

I called in a good friend of mine, Joe Jonas.

I heard Sonny kind of liked him. And I heard Joe kind of liked her back.

This should work great.

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria with Joe at my side. And as expected, Sonny ran up to him. Tawni did too. I'm surprised I didn't expect that.

Sonny squealed. "Oh my gosh! You're Joe Jonas!"

"Yeah. And you're Sonny Munroe and Tawni Hart. I love your show." Joe replied.

"Oh my gosh! Joe Jonas loves our show!" Sonny and Tawni squealed together.

"Can I have your autograph?" Tawni asked.

"If I can have yours." Joe said. Tawni squealed (Man, girls squeal alot when it comes to a Jonas) and pulled out a piece of paper. They traded autographs.

I elbowed Joe in the side.

"Right." he whispered. Then smiled, I could tell he was excited about the next part. "Hey, Sonny? I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?"

"Joe Jonas just asked me out?" Sonny said, making it sound more like a question.

"She says yes!" Tawni jumped in. Sonny nodded in agreement.

"Great. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

I felt jealousy inside of me.

This wasn't the plan at all.

I was supposed to be getting _over _Sonny, not being jealous of her date.

I cleared my throat. "Okay..now be a good Jonas and go get my cast some fro-yo." I motioned Joe away. He did as told.

"That was the coolest thing ever!" Tawni squealed with Sonny.

"Thanks for the broken ear." I said, rubbing my ear.

The two girls cleared their throats and looked at me, still as statues, like nothing happened.

"Later, Cooper." Tawni said, pulling Sonny away. I heard them talking about clothes or something for Sonny's date.

Now, I have to backfire my plan, and ruin Sonny and Joe's date.

* * *

Wow. I ruined step one completely.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I twirled around in the dress Tawni got me. (Camp Rock 2 - It's what we came here for, Demi/Mitchie's dress. Whenever I have her in a dress lately in my fics it's always that one. Dunno. Guess I liked it, and are to lazy to pick a different one.)

"Sonny, you look great!" Tawni said. I gasped at her. "I mean uh..." she sighed. "Whatever. I can compliment sometimes."

"But it's extremely rare for you."

"True..wonder what happened. Hmm." Tawni walked over to her vanity and began doing her makeup.

"Thanks for the compliment. I'm going to go get a guy's opinion." I began walking out of our dressing room.

"What guys do you know besides Chad?" Tawni asked.

"Nico and Grady?"

Tawni scoffed, applying mascara. "They would think any girl looked good."

I looked back at her. "You're so right." I sighed. "I guess i'll have to go get Chad's opinion then. Which won't be anything good, I guarantee." I walked out of the door, but not before hearing Tawni mutter "How wrong you are."

Wonder what she's talking about?

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I was sitting in my dressing room, trying to figure out a plan to ruin Sonny and Joe's date, when there was a knock on the door.

I opened it up to see Sonny. Looking..way to gorgeous for Joe.

"H..h..hot.." I stuttered._ You want to say "Hi." idiot, not "Hot."! _(BTW, me being a girl, it's awkward to write a guy's POV. Just saying.)

"Huh?" Sonny asked.

"N-nothing! What do you want?" Is she_ trying _to sabotage my plan?

"I wanted your opinion on how I look. I was going to ask Nico and Grady, bu-"

"Enough said."

Sonny laughed. "So, what do you think?" she twirled around.

"You look.." I tried to come up with an insult, but couldn't. I looked down and sighed. "Great."

"Aww, thanks so much, Chad!" she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

"S-Sonny, you're k-killing me.." I said, attempting to breath.

"Oh, sorry!" Sonny pulled away and laughed. "Anyway, I have to go on my date with Joe. Bye!" she skipped away.

I'm really ruining my plan now.

Why is it so hard to get over a crush?

* * *

I sighed, again. I couldn't come up with anything to stop Sonny and Joe's date.

_What if they have a great date?_

_What if they end up becoming a couple?_

_What if they kiss?_

WAIT, hold up!

The last statement shocked me. I got up and ran to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room, and pounded on Tawni's door.

Tawni opened the door. "WHAT? YOU ARE INTERRUPTING TAWNI TIME!" she yelled.

"Hassonnyhadherfirstkissyet?" I asked, thought it came out a bit rushed.

Tawni looked confused. "What?"

I took a deep breath. "Has Sonny had her first kiss yet?" I asked, slower this time.

Tawni smirked, and leaned against the doorway, like I usually did. Gosh, she's like the girl version of me.

Gross.

"What's it to you, Cooper?"

"Um..who said it was?"

"Chad, you and I both know you like her. So lay off and tell me!"

"Fine. I wanted to know. Can't I be curious?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

A look of realization hit Tawni's face. Wait, what is she realizing? "Oh, I get it. Well for your information, according to Sonny, no."

"Wait, what about that..Payten guy?"

"It's Hayden!"

"It matters!" I said sarcastically.

"Whatever. But Sonny says that since that was because of the kiss-cam, she doesn't consider it real."

"So your saying she hasn't?"

"No."

"She has?"

"I was saying no as in yes."

"Kind of confused here..."

Tawni rolled her eyes. "No, she hasn't had her first kiss. Clear enough for you?"

But I didn't have time to answer, I was to busy running down the hall.

I stopped, remembering something, and ran back to Tawni.

"Knew you'd be back. They're at the beach."

I nodded, then turned back away from her. Then I turned back to her and opened my mouth to say something, but she cut me off.

"I 'got' that you want to be Sonny's first kiss." Tawni answered.

"Pfft! That's not true!" It is, but see if i'll tell her that!

"Yeah, right." Tawni said sarcastically, then closed her door.

"Well then.." I said, then dashed back down the hall.

* * *

**First chapter. Tell me what ya think ;D**

**-Abbie**


	3. Day One Part Two: Break up Jonny

**This is actually part 2 of Day/Step one. So yeah..not much to say except:**

**Thank you to ZoraChannyTwilight4ever. CRAZED FAN :D**

**And thanks to everyone else who reviewed. You are all awesome-possum (I say that a lot) too.**

**Awesome-possum..it's awesome, right?**

**No?**

**Oh.**

**Well thanks, jerkpie!**

**Anyway, ANNOUNCEMENT FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T GONE TO MY PROFILE LATELY.**

**If you've read You'd Be Surprised, you would know I have a bff named Ashley.**

**She got an FF profile! It's Ashlanaynay. She doesn't have any stories yet, but she will probably post some soon.**

**We also have a co-account. It's Ashizzle'n'Abbizzle.**

**It also doesn't have stories yet, but you just wait! :D**

**Okay, that's it.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

The first and only step of operation break "Jonny." _That's such a stupid name, right? 'Channy' sounds so much better..ugh, forgetting to get over her! _find them and RUIN THEIR DATE.

Or something.

I ran to the beach, not even bothering to get in my car and drive there. Surprisingly, I didn't get tired.

But I am Chad Dylan Cooper, of course i'm extremely fit.

I tripped over a rock just as I got to the beach and fell into a bush. I decided to stay there. Better to not get caught, right?

Hoping they didn't see me, I looked out from the bush at Joe and Sonny.

They were looking around for the source of the noise, but then shrugged and got back to their date.

Sonny and Joe were both smiling, and Sonny was giggling a lot.

HEY! Only I can make her giggle and smile!

Actually i'm usually make her frown and yell..but...whatever!

I then noticed the two of them frozen to the spot. They seemed to be leaning forward.

_NO!_

Their lips were centimeters apart. "SONNY!" I screamed, unconciously.

The disgusting, not adorable in anyway, couple looked at me confused.

Sonny ran over to me.

"Chad, what in the world are you doing, in a bush?" she asked.

_Abort, ABORT!_

"I was just um.." Smooth, Cooper, real smooth. I jumped out of the bush, stood up, and pointed at Joe. "You can't give your first kiss to that jerk!"

"W-what? Chad, what are you talking about? And how do you know I haven't had my first kiss?" Sonny asked.

"I..I know people! Yeah! And he likes his...his...he likes his...clothes designer!" I yelled.

"Stella?" Joe asked, looking confused. **(I love Joe and Stella together on Jonas, and I know that on that show Joe's last name would be Lucas and I used Jonas, but..whatever. I needed Chad to make up something.)**

"Yeah! When you have a crush on a girl, you can't go around kissing another one!" I said.

Sonny crossed her arms over her chest and flipped her hair to the side. "Says the guy who dates a new girl every week?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Not the point! Now go on Joe, admit it!" I said.

"No, no, I don't like Stella!" Sonny looked shocked. She could tell when people are lying. How do I know so much about her, anyway? "I like you too Sonny..I just..we were friends...I..." Joe sighed. "I don't know."

Sonny smiled. "If you like Stella, Joe, go ahead." she said.

"Thanks, Sonny." Joe said, then began walking away.

Sonny sighed, still smiling. "I love when cute couples get together." She looked down and frowned. "It just never seems to happen to me."

Sonny walked away, leaving just me there.

Step 1 and only step of Operation: Break up Jonny, complete!

* * *

**It's short. Tomorrow i'll have day two up, I think.**

**Might have it up today.**

**No clue.**

**Laters!**

**-Abbie**


	4. Day Two: Ignore Her At All Costs

**Next chapter of "Getting Over Sonny Munroe" Is here!**

**Woo..**

**I'm happy about the positive reviews i'm getting. :D**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**On to Chad's next failure plan, shall we?**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

_Step Two: Ignore her at all costs._

This..probably isn't going to be easy AT ALL.

My favorite part of work is bugging her.

That's going to be ruined!

I walked on to the set of Mackenzie Falls. Portlyn skipped - yes, _skipped _- over to me.

"Hey Chad!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey..." I looked at her smiling face. "What's up with you? Why are you so sunny all of the sudden?"

I had to use that word. Sunny. Sonny. UGH!

She giggled. "A cute guy just asked me out."

"Who?"

It was such a simple question, but she acted like I was asking if I could kidnap her sister or something.

Well, she doesn't have a sister, but..oh, you know what I mean.

"U-um...why d-do you need to know?" she stuttered, wide-eyed.

"I was just asking..calm down Port."

"O-oh. Okay. Taping starts in a m-minute." she said, then walked away.

"It was so hard to tell me?" I yelled after her, but she was already gone. I looked at my watch.

"Hey, we still have 5 minutes! What is she talking about?"

* * *

"Lunch time, you guys can take your break." Our director called.

"WHAT? NO!" I shouted, causing everyone to give me weird looks. "I mean..yay..lunch."

The dreaded time has come.

Lunch.

The time I have to spend with the So Random cast.

Chances are, since things haven't been going my way lately, i'll bump into Sonny.

As much as I usually love that, it would ruin my plan.

Again.

"Chad, are you coming?" Portlyn asked, her and the cast looking at me. "You looked like you were daydreaming."

"Oh! Yeah, coming." I said, walking with them.

We entered the cafeteria and I immidiently saw her.

Sonny Munroe.

Looking prettier then usual.

Ugh.

I hate this.

"Chad?" Portlyn snapped her fingers in my face. "Chad!" she yelled. "Stop drooling, Chad!"

"What? I'm not drooling!"

* * *

**Portlyn's POV (Well, it had to be done. I like girl's POV more. Turns out she would be of help.)**

"What? I'm not drooling!" I watched Chad freak out. Truthfully, he was drooling. He found this out when he wiped his mouth.

"What were you looking at?" I asked. I stood in front of Chad and looked straight.

Sonny.

I knew it!

I turned around and smirked at Chad. "Sonny, huh?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to a corner.

"You can't tell anyone!" he said.

"I won't."

"Swear?"

"Swear."

"Okay..I have a...crush on her." I smiled, I always knew that. It was so obvious. "And i'm trying to get rid of it." Now I frowned.

"Why? You would make such a great couple!" I cooed.

"No! I can't fall for a girl! So I created Operation: Get over Sonny Munroe."

I stared at him blankely for a few seconds, to see if he was serious.

He was.

I burst out laughing, and Chad glared at me. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You created an operation with like plans in stuff to get rid of your crush?" I asked, still laughing. Chad nodded slowely, looking confused.

I stopped laughing and smiled, resting my hand on his shoulder.

"Chad, you can't just stop your crush like that. If you like someone, you'll like someone. It's just destiny."

"NO! IT'S NOT!" he yelled. I jumped back in surprise. "Sorry..." he mumbled.

I gasped. "CDC apologizing?"

He rolled his eyes, then began walking away.

"Destiny!" I called.

Chad looked over his shoulder and yelled, "Don't talk without a script!"

* * *

**Chad's POV**

Ugh, Portlyn's getting on my nerves.

More then usual.

Like I always say, she shouldn't talk without a script.

I looked over at the cast of So Random. All of them were sending me weird looks.

"What?" I hissed. They leaned back in their chairs, slightly frightened. But I didn't really notice the rest of them. I only noticed how Sonny's eyes looked fearful and hurt. "N-no. I'm..i'm sorry." I said, then rushed away.

Ruining. My. Plan.

I felt a pat on my back.

"Nice job, lover boy." Portlyn said.

I slapped her hand away. We began walking in the direction

"So, this 'operation' you're talking about. What's your first step?" Portlyn asked.

"My first step was to set her with someone else. I set her up with Joe Jonas," at this Portlyn squealed, wow, seriously? "But then I found out Sonny hadn't had her first kiss and I saw her about to kiss him-"

Portlyn cut me off. "And you want to be her first kiss." she smirked.

"Don't mock!"

"That was your first step? Okay, what's your second?"

"I'm ignoring her at all costs. And I think I want to do that with you too."

"That's your 'great'" she used air quotes around great, "plan? To ignore her? Wow, you are a genious." Portlyn said sarcastically.

"I am, aren't I?" I said, popping my collar.

"It was sarcasm, Chad."

"Sure it was."

"Ugh, whatever! And you don't even have a collar to pop! Now I still think you shouldn't be trying to get rid of your crush, I mean-"

I cut her off. "Zip it, Portlyn!"

"I was just saying-"

"Zip!"

"Chad, I-"

"ZZ!"

Portlyn sighed and gave up, walking away.

"Finally." I muttered, looking up. I the noticed I was at my dressing room. I opened the door and flopped - I know what you're thinking. Me? Flop? I'ts been a long day. - on my couch.

As soon as my body hit the couch, there was a knock on the door.

Of course.

I got up and opened the door to find...

SONNY?

"Sonny?" I exclaimed, then slammed the door.

"Oww...um, Chad?" her confused voice came from the other side.

Wait..oww?

I opened the door quickly and saw Sonny rubbing her nose.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" I asked sympathetically.

Caring, being un Chad-Dylan-Cooper-like. This is why I need to get over this crush!

Sonny stared at me, shocked. "You're caring?"

"Uh..um..I mean, what do you want, Sonny?" I tried to make myself sound rude, but it was kind of hard considering I was still caring wether I hurt her or not.

"And it only lasts so long.." she muttered. "Anyway, I was here to tell you that there's a party going on because of So Random's fifth season. I forced my cast into inviting the Mackenzie Falls cast. Tawni's asking Portlyn, Nico's asking Skylar, Grady's asking Ferguson, Zora's asking Chastity, and I wanted to ask you...so, do you want to come?"

I wanted to scream yes, but there was a question on my mind. "W-wait, as like your d-date?" I stuttered. Cool, real cool.

"N-no!" Sonny exclaimed, her cheeks red. "I was just inviting you. Tawni was asking Portlyn. That clearly wouldn't be a date. We're just inviting you guys. You don't have to have a date if you don't want to, anyway."

"Oh." I said. I sounded far to disappointed.

"Do you?" she asked, sounding hopeful. What? Hopeful? She wants me to come?

I scoffed. "Me? Go to a So Random party? Ha!" I said.

Oh, I am such a liar.

I was going to scream "Yes, yes, a million times yes!" But I decided not to.

"Oh..okay then." Sonny's voice sounded extremely sad now. I saw her eyes watering, too. "Alright." she said, then walked away. I heard sniffling down the hall.

NO.

I'm not going to be the reason Sonny's crying!

I raced down the halls and saw Sonny again. I grabbed her and turned her around. My heart broke into a million pieces when I saw the tear running down her cheek. I wiped it away.

"I'll be there." I said.

Sonny smiled, nodded, then turned around and walked away.

I sighed.

My goal was to ignore her!

This plan is failing so far.

Bad.

* * *

**Wow, Chad fails at this. xD**

**Why can't he realize Portlyn's right and he's not going to get over her?**

**Sigh.**

**Wait..i'm the one that made him that way. It is MY story..**

**hah..woops.**

**xDD Well we have to have Chad be stubborn, don't we? ;)**

**-Abbie**


	5. Day Three: Don't Look At Her

**Next Chapter.**

**Oh, and something I wanted to say.**

**I LOVE THE REVIEWS! **

**You are the nicest people i've ever met!**

**:D**

**I own SWAC, right?**

**Stranger: No.**

**Me: YES!**

**Stranger: NO!**

**Me: FINE! I DON'T! GAWSH!**

**And random short story involving me and my friend Ashley:**

**A boy walked up to Abbie. **

**"Hey, wanna go out?" he asked her.**

**"Lollipop." Abbie replied.**

**"Wha? What are you-"**

**"Cream Cheese."**

**"That's not an answer! I was-"**

**"Pineapple."**

**Abbie's friend Ashley ran up next to her.**

**"Carrot. Pineapple. Dead." The two girls said in unison.**

**"Bye!" Abbie called, walking away from the boy, leaving him confused.**

**There you go. It was random, right? I got the Lollipop and Cream Cheese thing from WoWP, and I got the Carrot Pineapple Dead thing from something that happened between me and Ashley on a game. Inside joke.**

**And another thing.**

**ZoraChannyTwilight4ever - You know me to well! D: Yup, you're right. xD**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

_Don't look at her._

This is going to be the hardest so far.

But i'm afraid at the party she'll wear some pretty dress or something and i'll be done for.

We can't let that happen.

So I can't look at her.

Once.

No eye-contact.

Nothing.

Ugh!

I walked into my dressing room, gloomy. Portlyn followed in behind me. Wait, when'd she get there?

"Where the heck did you come from?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I saw you looking all upset and thought I'd ask what's up." Portlyn said. "So what's up, country?"

I turned around and looked at her confused. "Country?"

"There's a country in Africa called Chad." she replied.

I nodded and turned around, but quickly looked at her again. "How in the world did you know that?"

"I'm smarter then you give me credit for, Chad."

"Whatever."

"Now what's wrong?"

I sighed. "The next step in my plan."

Portlyn laughed. "What is it now?"

"My goal is to not look at her at all."

"Aren't you going to that So Random party?" Portlyn asked. I nodded. "Isn't that going to be like..I don't know, impossible?"

"It might be, but I have to! I can't risk looking at her in some pretty dress and..ugh!" I laid down on my couch and stuffed my face into a pillow.

Portlyn began shaking me. "Chad, Chad..CHAD!" I looked up at her. "Calm down!"

"Why should I?"

"Because."

"That's not a very good answer."

Portlyn pushed my feet out of the way and sat next to me.

"Stop trying to de-crush Sonny." she said sternly.

"Why should I?" I repeated.

"Chad, just stop."

"No. I can't have a crush! Especially one that hates me!"

"Stop."

"No, i'm not-"

"JUST STOP!" she cut me off. "She doesn't hate you at all, Chad."

"Yes she does." I grumbled.

"Why are you like this anyway? I thought you were Chad Dylan Cooper, the guy every girl is in love with. That would include Sonny."

"I am. But when it comes to Sonny, i'm just Chad. Chad, who gets nervous around her. Chad who doesn't think everyone loves him. In fact he knows it. Because Sonny doesn't."

Portlyn put her hand on my leg. "You're wrong Chad." she said, then left.

* * *

I looked around the room. I was at that "So Random Party" thing Sonny invited me to. It was being held on the So Random stage, obviously. **(You know, the place they held the secret prom?)**

And I was right, it was really hard for me to not look at Sonny. I found myself scanning the crowd for her.

"Hey Chad!" I heard a bubbly voice behind me. I turned around...of course, it was Sonny.

Step 3, failed.

"Hey Sonny." I said.

"Glad you could make it." she smiled at me. That same stupid smile that makes my heart melt. Ugh! Why does she have to make losing a crush on her so hard?

"Yeah..hey, i'm gonna go ove-" I was about to walk away so I didn't have to look at her anymore (since she looked way to pretty..plan being ruined!) but she cut me off.

"Oh my gosh! It's Demi Lovato!" she squealed, pointing across the room.

I looked to the side. Sure enough, it was Demi. Whoa...she looks exactly like Sonny.

"Come on, let's go meet her!" Sonny grabbed my arm and practically ran across the room. She finally slowed down when we were in front of Demi.

"Hey, i'm Sonny!" Sonny greeted, putting her hand out to shake.

"I know. Sonny Munroe." Demi smiled, and took her hand. She looked at me. "Aren't you Chad Dylan-"

"Cooper? Yes." I smiled, and popped my collar. Demi smiled back at me. I noticed Sonny grit her teeth. What? Is she like jealous or something? Impossible! **(This won't be completely one-sided Channy. ;3)**

"Well it was nice meeting the both of you."

"Yeah, you too! Hey Chad, why don't we go over there?" Sonny said.

"I don't really know-" she grabbed my arm and began dragging me. I waved to Demi. "Apparently i'm leaving now."

"Aren't they just the cutest couple ever?" I heard Demi say to Selena Gomez (who also showed up) before we left. I also didn't miss Selena's smirk.

"Told you." Selena mouthed. I rolled my eyes. "We're not a couple." I mouthed back.

I looked back at Sonny. "So, why'd you drag me over here? Were you jealous?" Sonny blushed.

"N-no! I wasn't jealous!" she stuttered. I smirked.

"Sure.." I said sarcastically. Sonny hit my arm.

"Maybe I just wanted you to come see.." she looked around. "The decorations over here!"

"Alright then..I saw them. I think i'm going to ask Demi out now." I said. I began walking away. Sonny grabbed my arm again.

"No!" she yelled.

"Why? Jealous?"

"I'm not jealous Chad! She just...she um...she's already waiting for someone to ask her out! You'll probably get turned down."

"Yeah, who?" I asked. I smirked when Sonny didn't say anything.

"Uh..um...Sterling Knight! Yeah! She has a huge crush on him!"

"Sure...actually, that seems kind of logical." I waved it off. Let her have her moment.

"Hey, why don't we dance?" Sonny asked.

"With eachother?" I asked her, shocked.

"No, next to eachother. It's a fast song."

"Oh, okay." I said. We began dancing, blending in with the rest of the crowd, until a slow song started playing.

People began getting into couples while we stood there awkwardly.

"Look at that!" Sonny pointed to something in the crowd. I looked over. Portlyn and Nico?

"Portlyn said someone asked her out, then wouldn't tell me who. Guess it was Nico." I said.

"Nico was acting the same way."

I watched the two, how happy they looked, and I couldn't stop myself from asking the question.

"Do you want to dance?"

Sonny looked around. "Wait, were you talking to me?"

To late to get out of this now. I nodded.

"Y-you mean like together? It's a slow song. We'll have to basically hug eachother."

"Yeah..I know."

Sonny thought, then nodded. "Okay." she smiled.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and hers went around my neck. We swayed to the music, like everyone else. Then Sonny put her head on my shoulder.

"This is nice." she muttered. "Even better then the dance at my secret prom..this time i'm not dressed like a fish." she laughed.

I smiled. "Yeah.."

So, my original step for today was to not look at her.

Not only did I look at her, I talked to her. And not only did I look and talk to her, I danced with her.

WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO HARD?

* * *

**Another day, another chapter.**

**:D**

**Hope you liked it?**

**Chad is really failing at this. Big time. xD**

**-Abbie**


	6. Day Four: Get a New Crush

**Okay, I have to thank Abby-Jade-Love for the step of this chapter.**

**Since you said you were waiting for this to happen, I made it happen! Woo!**

**xD**

**But again, credit for this step goes to them.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**One of my friends yesterday heard weird noises in my house and was like**

**"Oh my gosh you didn't finally kidnap Sterling Knight, did you?"**

**I started cracking up. :D**

**-Cough-...p.s, never let me in Hollywood...he might go missing. -cough-**

**Chad's POV**

_Get a New Crush_

A seems like their stupid but actually wise person (-cough- Portlyn -cough-) once (agreed to help me and) told me,

"The way to get over a crush is to get a new one."

So I'm getting a new crush.

I decided on Demi Lovato.

No, it's not because she looks exactly like Sonny!

You're crazy.

Anyway, I talked to her again at the party and got her number.

As friends. I didn't ask her out...yet.

I began to dial her number, but stopped when Portlyn walked into my dressing room.

"Seriously?" I asked. "Why are you always bugging me?"

"I want to watch your plan crash and bu-...I mean, I want to see if I can help you get over your crush." she smiled a toothy innocent grin at me like she didn't say the first part. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Right." I said sarcastically.

She skipped over to me. "So, who are you callin'?"

"Demi."

Her eyes widened. "Demi? Demi as in Lovato?" I nodded.

"I love her music!" Portlyn squealed. "And her and Sterling Knight are magic together!"

"Huh, so Sonny didn't make that up on the spot completely..." I muttered.

"Anyway," Portlyn said. "Why are you calling Demi?"

"She's my new crush."

She rolled her eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"It's so obvious why you like her."

"IT'S NOT BECAUSE SHE LOOKS LIKE SONNY, OKAY!" I yelled. My eyes widened at what I just said.

"I never said it was." Portlyn smirked.

"U-uh...umm.."

"Exactly! You still like Sonny. And you'll find out that any other girl, even if they look like her, won't have the same connection you and Sonny did."

"I'm going to get over her, Portlyn."

* * *

"No you won't!" Portlyn sang as she walked - no, _pranced _- out of my dressing room.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Portlyn." I muttered under my breath as I dialed Demi's number again.

She picked up after the second ring.

_"Hello?"_ Her voice even sounded exactly like Sonny's...what are they, the same person?

"Hey, Demi?"

_"Chad? What's up?"_

"Nothing much.. just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out."

_"Sure! Wait, right now?"_

"Yeah. I just got off rehearsels."

_"Okay, then."_

* * *

Me and Demi had met up and were sitting in the Commissary when the So Random cast walked in.

* * *

**Demi's POV**

I was sitting with Chad when the cast of So Random walked into the Commissary. I noticed Chad looking at Sonny.

Actually more like checking her out.

But whatever.

Oh, now I get it!

"Chad." I whispered.

He shook his head like he just got out of a daydream. "H-huh?"

"I know why you asked me to come hang out with you." I said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

I scoffed. "It's so obvious. It's because I look like Sonny."

Chad nearly choked on his water. "Excuse me?"

"You like Sonny."

"Pfft! No I don't!"

"Yes you do, Chad."

"No, I don't like Sonny!" he whispered.

"Hmm, what's this?" I asked. I leaned over and pulled a small notebook out of his pocket.

"Don't read it!" he said, trying to grab it back. I dodged out of the way, and began running away while looking at the notebook.

"Operation Get Over Sonny Munroe?" I whispered to myself as Chad continued chasing me. I looked over my shoulder and noticed him right behind me.

He tried to grab the notebook - or, he might have been trying to grab me. Either way, he would of gotten the notebook back - but I jumped out of the way again, and he went tumbling to the floor.

I opened the nearest door and ran inside before Chad even saw where I went.

"Demi?" I heard him call down the hall. His voice was slightly muffled by the door.

I looked around and found out where I was.

Tawni and Sonny's dressing room.

"Anyways, back to this notebook." I said quietly. I sat down on a leopard print chair and opened it up.

"He's trying to get rid of his crush on her?"

I continued flipping through the pages.

"Set her up with someone else, Break up Jonny?, Ignore her at all costs, Don't look at her...get a new crush?"

I looked at the last page that was written on.

_Get a New Crush_

_Develope a crush on someone else - Thought of by Portlyn._

_New Crush - Demi Lovato._

"Aha!" I yelled, standing up. I looked around the room awkwardly to make sure no one had heard me. I sat back down on the chair.

"I knew he liked her! I just knew it!" I said.

I heard footsteps outside and the doorknob on Sonny's side began to open. It opened and revealed Sonny herself.

I stood up and dropped Chad's notebook on the leopard print chair in surprise.

Sonny squinted at me. "Demi?" she asked.

"Oh..h-hey Sonny.." I said, smiling.

"Hey! But...what are you doing here?"

"Um...I wanted to surprise you! Why don't we go hang out?" I asked.

"Oh, sure! Let me just change out of my costume first." she said, motioning to her red hawaiin shirt and tan skirt.

"Check It Out Girls?" I asked. She nodded.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

After hanging out with Demi for a while (Not sure why she came anyway...weird..never talked to her before the party) I walked back into my dressing room.

I spotted something blue on Tawni's leopard couch.

I walked over to it and opened it up.

"This is Chad's?...Operation Get Over Sonny Munroe?"

* * *

**Gasp! Sonny found it!**

**What will she do? :D**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I think because of that i'm going to update twice today. :)**

**Later!**

**-Abbie**

**Will we remember different summers? Heads is easy, tails is harder...sorry, it was just on a commercial. xD**


	7. Day Five: Start a New Operation

**I'm sorry for not updating for what...2 weeks?**

**In my defense, I've had 3 projects i've already had to get done for school (still working on one, actually) And of course I need to spend time with my family and friends.**

**SO DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!**

**But the next chapter is here.**

**I don't own SWAC, either.**

**Obviously!**

**Why would I write fanfictions for it then?  
That would just be stupid!**

* * *

Sonny's POV

I walked into the Commissary the next day, holding the notebook. I looked over at Chad. He looked like he was trying to stay calm, but was panicking on the inside. He had his head down, and Portlyn was smirking at him with her arms crossed.

I'm guessing she knew about his little plan.

I decided to get straight to the point and tell him I knew.

Maybe then I can tell him he doesn't have to get over me because I like him back.

I tapped Chad's shoulder. Him and Portlyn looked up at me in surprise.

"Hey." I smiled, still holding the notebook.

"U-uh..hey..." he gulped. "You didn't talk to um..Demi Lovato at all, did you?"

"I dunno..." I said innocently. "Did it have anything to do with this?" I held the notebook in front of his face. Chad's eyes widened and he dove for it, but I jumped out of the way. Chad landed on the floor.

"Where'd you get that?" he nearly-yelled. Our little scene had everyone looking at us.

"I found it in my dressing room. Demi left it there!"

"No!" Chad yelled this time, running towards me. I ran out of the Commissary and all the way to my dressing room, Chad still chasing me. I tried to shut Tawni's door quickly, but Chad put his foot inbetween the door and wall.

"Dang it!" I groaned, letting go of the door.

"Okay..how much of it did you read?" Chad asked, looking down.

I looked down to. "All of it." I mumbled.

"What?" he asked, looking up at me.

"All of it." I repeated, then smiled at the memory. Chad likes me!

Chad blushed a deep red, and scratched the back of his neck. He began walking towards me.

"So I guess you know that I like you..." he said.

"Yeah. Why are you trying to get rid of your crush on me?" I asked.

"Because!" Chad yelled, throwing his arms in the air. "You'll never like me back! You hate me! We're enemies! We-" I shut him up by putting my hand over his mouth.

"Chad." I said, leaning closer. "You don't have to do that." My voice was just above a whisper.

"Oh, and why?" he asked, still not getting it. I inwardly rolled my eyes at his obliviousness...if that's a word. At least I think that's what he said. His voice was muffled by my hand.

"Because...I do like you back." I whispered in his ear. I let go of his face and walked over to my vanity, sitting on the chair and casually looking at a magazine.

"Y...you d-do?" Chad asked, clearly shocked.

I nodded and smiled at him, putting the magazine to the side. "I always have, Chad." I got up and stood right in front of him.

"So I guess this means we're like...dating?" he asked.

I kissed his cheek. "No...yet. Not until you ask me out properly." I smiled mischeviously.

Chad gulped, and appeared to be nervous. Huh. "W-will...will...will..." he groaned. "I can't do it!"

"Why not? You already know I like you! Why is it so hard? It's not like you're going to get rejected." I exclamed, confused.

"I don't know...i've never asked a girl out 'properly' before. Usually use like pick up lines. You know."

I rolled my eyes. "Well until you ask me out the right way," I kissed his other cheek, "we aren't dating."

I walked to Tawni's door, and put my hand on the doorknob. "Bye!" I said, waving and giggling, running out the door.

**Chad's POV**

WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?

Sonny Munroe is the most complicated female i've ever met in my life.

And now I have to ask her out 'properly.'

Which is something i've never done...for any girl...

Well, now I need a new operation.

Operation: Ask Out Sonny Munroe.

And i'm ready.

This time I WILL SUCCEED.

Since this goal is so much easier.

Right?

* * *

**Okay, it's over.**

**But there's a sequal coming.**

**It's gonna go with Chad's new operation.**

**Sorry, I know I ended this story fast, but I didn't think i'd be bringing You'd Be Surprised back so fast.**

**So keep a look out for the sequal to this. ;3**

**-Abbie**


End file.
